


The Phoenix

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job, Kinky, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… Experimenting with various toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Jinko for helping me out with the sex toys!!! This is over 3000 words of smut, so I hope you enjoy that:D I think I made the Adonis a lot more exciting than it really is but oh well. If you want to know what the mentioned and used toys look like, there are links in the text:)

     Mickey startled awake. A shrill sound had ripped him out of his slumber. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to calm his breathing. He let himself fall back into the pillows before another, though lower, shrill whistle sounded next to his ear.

    “Fuck!” he yelped.

    Mickey turned his head and faced Ian, grinning around a dick in his mouth. Mickey furrowed his brows. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw that Ian held a penis-shaped whistle between his lips. He blew it again and, even though the sound made him jump a bit, Mickey huffed out a laugh.

    “What the fuck is that, Gallagher?”

    Ian pulled the whistle out of his mouth but stayed on his calves next to their bed.

    “Swiped it from Mandy. I thought it was a good way to start this day.”

    Mickey grinned and raised his eyebrows. He took the penis-whistle out of Ian’s hand.

    “If you want a cock in your mouth, I may have some good news for you.”

    Ian rolled his eyes and pushed Mickey’s shoulder.

    “Shut up, asshole. I have plans for us today.”

    With that Ian got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to Mickey. All of a sudden he seemed nervous when he took Mickey’s fingers to play with them; he kept his eyes on them instead of meeting Mickey’s.

    “Spit it out, Gallagher.”

    Ian looked up at Mickey through his lashes and after searching Mickey’s eyes for a moment he breathed in.

    “You remember how we did that thing with the cuffs?”

    Mickey grinned and threaded his fingers with Ian’s.

    “Yes…”

    “Well,” Ian said and squeezed Mickey’s hand a little tighter as though he wanted to keep him from running away, “I was thinking, maybe we could try out a little more. It was fun right?”

    “Yeah! What do you have in mind?”

    Mickey’s openness and interest to the subject gave Ian a bit more confidence and he looked up at him with childlike enthusiasm.

    “Okay, so I was thinking about toys. Maybe we can go to a sex-shop and get proper toys. For both of us…”

    Ian trailed off and his eyes were open, his lips pressed together. Mickey just looked back for a moment, thinking about the idea. They had become way more open in the past year and a half and they had already talked about a few kinks since that first time. Ian already knew Mickey had some toys. And most importantly, Mickey trusted Ian. He nodded.

    “Okay, let’s do that.”

    Ian’s lips split into a wide grin and he surged forward to pull Mickey into a deep kiss.

******

    Two hours later they were walking into a rather normal looking sex-shop further up the North of Chicago. They had googled sex-shops in the area, but had decided to go to a more professional looking place than the sleazy dumbs in their part of town. The walls were high and white and the products were unpacked and presented on thin shelves or in glass cabinets. Ian immediately marched over to the men’s section and inspected the toys there. Mickey strolled after him, looking over his shoulder.

    “May I help you?” sounded a voice behind them and they both spun around with wide eyes.

    A young woman stood behind them. Her dark hair was in a high ponytail and she wore dark jeans with a plain white t-shirt. She looked normal. Ian and Mickey had their prejudices against sex-shops, if they were honest, but this place defied all of them. They looked at each other with wide eyes and tried to communicate silently. Ian eventually turned back to the woman with a shy smile.

    “Uh, we, uh, we want to um…you know…”

    He gestured nonsensically with his hands and the woman smiled at him with raised eyebrows. She took pity on him and interrupted his stuttering with a hand on his arm. Mickey pinched Ian’s bicep,  _the fuck is wrong with you?_  Ian shot him an apologetic look,  _sorry, I was trying_ , and turned back to the woman with bright pink cheeks.

    “It’s okay. My name is Susie. I take it you two want to spice it up a bit. Did you have anything specific in mind?”

    They shook their heads. She smiled and led them down two steps. The sign above the shelves to their right read “Urethra.” Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian, but he just shrugged and took a step closer to have a look. Mickey stayed close behind and looked over his shoulder again. The toys displayed in this section were thin. They were mostly silver, made of steel. Mickey and Ian leaned toward one of the toys. It looked a lot [like a butt plug](http://www.sexyland.com.au/collections/urethral/products/master-series-lacuna-penis-jewel), but thinner.

    “You put it up your urethra and it vibrates.”

    Mickey and Ian recoiled. They both cringed at the thought and actually cupped their crotches in some sort of protection from the phantom pain they felt at the thought of shoving anything up their penises. Susie laughed next to them and walked over to another shelf.

    “I take it, that is not what you’re looking for.”

    Ian and Mickey shook their heads and pushed their hands into the pockets of their jeans as they followed her to the other side of the room. They were more than happy to put some distance between them and the Urethral-section.

    “We have cock rings over here, but we are actually mostly out of the most. A new shipment comes in tomorrow.”

    They stepped forward and Mickey snorted before he started full on laughing. Ian pushed him in the shoulder, but he had a grin on his lips as well. The few cock rings that were left had the color range of a rainbow. Bright yellow, pink, baby blue, and light green rings with angry looking animal heads attached stared back at Ian. He looked at Susie, who smiled and nodded in understanding.

    “Yeah, they’re weird right? I don’t know why anyone would want [an angry rabbit](http://www.sexyland.com.au/collections/cockrings/products/beasty-rude-rabbit) looking up at them during sex.”

    Mickey snorted and Ian pushed him again before they followed Susie to yet another shelf. Ian grinned at Mickey. They had reached the stimulators. Mickey rolled his eyes, but he stood in front of Ian this time. Susie picked up a rather thick, red vibrator with three rings at the bottom and a cable attached.

    “This is just in. It’s the [10 Function Adonis Vibrating Probe](http://www.sexyland.com.au/collections/anal-toys2/products/10-function-adonis-vibrating-probe). It is rather loud, but it has ten stages of vibration and the rings at the bottom are a very nice extra.”

    She smiled at them and they both raised their eyebrows. Susie, without a doubt, knew what she was talking about.

    “How does it feel?” Ian asked as he took the vibrator from her to inspect it.

    Mickey furrowed his brows at Ian’s weird question, but turned to Susie anyway. At the end of the day, he would be the one with the Adonis up his ass.

    “It’s a little stiff, but if you’re a pro, you can take it. The cable is rather short, though I suppose you won’t do it to yourself, but have your partner do it?!”

    She looked between the two and Ian turned to grin at Mickey. Mickey sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

    “He’ll do it to me. Anyway, sounds good. What else do you got?”

    Susie smiled and moved a little further down to retrieve another toy. It was black with a heart-shaped handle. She gave it to Mickey and he inspected it. It looked a little like a corkscrew. But instead of the spiral it had four heart-shaped beads. They got smaller one by one with no space between them. Mickey heard Ian snort next to him.

    “That’s the [Beaded Luv Probe](http://www.sexyland.com.au/collections/anal-toys2/products/anal-fantasy-collection-beaded-luv-probe). It’s –“

    “I’m gonna stop you right there,” Mickey said and pushed the toy back into Susie’s hands as Ian broke out into laughter next to them, “I don’t do hearts. Give me something for that asshole.”

    He pointed at Ian, whose laughter quickly subsided as he stared wide-eyed at Mickey. Susie smiled at him and a minute later she came back with another vibrator. It was black and a little bent with two thin arms at the bottom. It was pretty thick at the top but thinned out toward the end with a few bumps on the way. Mickey and Ian stepped closer.

    “This is the [Aneros Helix Syn massager](http://www.aneros.com/product/helixsyn/?ref=263). It vibrates and do you see those little arms at the bottom?”

    Ian and Mickey nodded

    “The thicker arm stimulates the area between your anus and your scrotum, and the other one, with the curl, sits between your buttocks and points up towards your back.“

    Ian and Mickey raised their eyebrows. When they didn’t say anything, Susie continued.   

    “I take it you’re the top?”

    She looked at Ian and he stared at her for a moment before he nodded.

    “Mostly, yes.”

    Susie nodded and held the toy out for him to hold.

    “You can put it in while you sleep with each other. It might give you a lot more pleasure, if you are into it.”

    “He is,” Mickey blurted out.

    Ian punched his arm again, he was sure he’d have some good bruises there soon, and Mickey looked up to see him blushing. He just grinned at him and shrugged. Ian rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his own smile. Susie cleared her throat.

    “Okay. It’s rather thick at the top, so you’ll probably need a lot of preparation, make sure you get it.”

    The boys nodded.

    “You should also use water-based lube, we have some upstairs, and I advise you to clean your anuses before using these toys. Um, what else? Oh yeah, make sure the massager isn’t upside down, because that would hurt like a bitch. And re-apply the lube. The water based lube dries out more quickly, so you need to make sure you are always well lubricated.”

    The boys, now blushing, nodded and followed Susie back upstairs after putting the toys back on the display. Ian grinned at Mickey as they waited for Susie to come back with the packaged toys and a tube of water-based lube.

    “We also have glow-in-the-dark lube on sale, if you are interested,” Susie said and pointed to a display with smaller tubes.

    Ian and Mickey looked at each other and Mickey shrugged. They were already spending a fortune on these toys, so why not buy something even weirder. Ian grinned and placed the lube next to their other purchases. Susie ringed them up and ten minutes later they were on their way back to the South Side. They had stashed the bag of the shop in a backpack, so nobody would see what the two were up to.

    When they got home they bargained with Svetlana and Mandy about baby duty so they could have the house for themselves Saturday night. The problem was, it was only Wednesday and they were both eager to try out their new possessions.

******

When Saturday finally rolled around they took long, cleansing showers and later ushered Mandy and Svetlana out of the house. They were buzzing in excitement and Mandy and Svetlana were creeped out enough to leave without any major problems. Finally alone, they stormed to their bedroom and scrambled for the toys. They laid them all out on their bed and from there the atmosphere changed. Mickey pulled Ian closer by the neck and started kissing him slowly. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and pressed their bodies together as he let the kiss become more passionate.

    After a few minutes Ian pulled away but kept his lips and forehead against Mickey’s. They breathed against each other before Ian pulled away more and turned to the toys, one arm still around Mickey’s waist.

    “What do you want to start with?”

    Mickey mulled over it for a moment before pointing at the Adonis.

    “We do that first. Then I have time to get it back up while prepping you for the Aneros.”

    Ian grinned at Mickey’s logical approach to the task and pulled him into another kiss. He pushed him down on the bed and they crawled up on it together. Ian moved to kiss down Mickey’s jaw and neck. He left a hickey just above his collarbone and sat up to pull the shirt off of Mickey. Mickey sat up to help and when the shirt was thrown away he leaned up to capture Ian’s lips again. The kiss was biting and Ian pushed Mickey down onto the mattress. He left wet open-mouthed kisses as he trailed his lips down Mickey’s torso. Mickey ran his hands through Ian’s hair and pulled a little every time Ian nipped at his skin. He was covered in goose bumps and hickeys when Ian came back up to his lips. Mickey held Ian close during their kiss as Ian opened his jeans and pushed them down. He palmed Mickey through his boxer briefs, making him groan. Mickey lifted his hips so Ian could pull off both his jeans and boxer briefs. When Mickey was naked he flipped them around and started pulling Ian’s clothes off, too. Ian moaned when Mickey sucked a hickey onto his hip and pulled him back up.

    Ian’s boxer briefs stayed put as he turned Mickey around and laid him down on the bed. He placed a pillow under his hips for leverage and Mickey wrapped his arms around a bunch of pillows under his head. Ian moved down and placed the Adonis together with the new water-based lube next to him. He moved forward and massaged Mickey’s buttocks before pulling them apart. He stared at Mickey’s hole before looking up to see that Mickey was watching him with hooded eyes.

    Ian had never rimmed Mickey before, but he had wanted to try it for a while after seeing it in porn. Mickey gave him the slightest nod and Ian moved closer. He placed small kisses on Mickey’s lower back before moving down to his crack. Parting Mickey’s buttocks with his hands he placed wet kisses down his crack. He skipped over Mickey’s hole and licked up his perineum. Mickey moaned, which gave Ian a bit more confidence. He licked over Mickey’s rim and pressed open-mouthed kisses to it. Mickey pushed his hips up the slightest bit. So Ian started sucking and licking at Mickey’s rim making him moan and writhe beneath him. Then Ian flexed his tongue and slowly pushed it in. Mickey groaned and his breath was getting ragged. Ian massaged his buttocks as he pushed his tongue in and out of Mickey as much as he could; every once in a while he licked around the rim before pushing back in. After a few minutes Ian slicked up his fingers with the water-based lube and pulled his mouth away. Mickey groaned in protest and wiggled his ass a little. Ian huffed out a laugh but placed his middle finger against Mickey’s rim, circled it and then slowly pushed the first knuckle in. Mickey sighed contently and Ian couldn’t help but laugh. Mickey didn’t even care.

    Ian started moving his finger in and out of Mickey until Mickey was pushing back against it. Ian added his pointer finger and pushed them in, accompanied by a long, low moan by Mickey. He started moving and scissoring them to stretch Mickey’s hole. Mickey moved with his motions and moaned into the pillows.

    “Come on, Gallagher,” he breathed out.

    “I’m gonna prep you right, Mick. Relax.”

    Mickey sighed but obliged. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait too long. Ian pushed his ring finger in with the other two and widened his hole a little more before pulling out. He grabbed the Adonis and slicked it up. They had made sure the right batteries were inside all of the toys and that they were all disinfected. Ian lubed it up and slowly pushed it passed Mickey’s rim. He groaned out a long “fuck” and rolled his hips. His cock was already leaking against the pillow underneath his hips, but he tried not to cause too much friction yet. Ian stopped halfway and ran a hand over Mickey’s back accompanied by a trail of small kisses. Mickey relaxed into his touch and his ass loosened around the toy. Ian pushed it forward until it was all the way in. He kept running his hand over Mickey’s back until he was completely relaxed.

    Ian took the little controller at the end of the cable into his left hand but didn’t turn it on yet. Instead he started pulling the Adonis out before pushing it back into Mickey. Mickey moved with him and Ian tried to angle it against Mickey’s prostate as much as possible with the rather inflexible toy. When Mickey let out a low whine Ian knew he had found the right spot. He turned the controller on and the toy started vibrating at the lowest rate. Mickey flinched a little at the sudden sensation but he was relaxed and Ian kept moving it in and out of Mickey. He hips rolled in rhythm with Ian’s movements and as the vibrations became stronger with every button Ian pressed, his whole body moved more.

    After a few minutes he was leaning on his lower arms and pushed back against the toy. Ian was fucking him with the vibrator, pulling it out just a little to keep it lubricated, and Mickey moaned and panted in response. His back was arched and his toes curled. The Adonis pushed perfectly against Mickey’s prostate at the angle Ian held it and he could hear Ian’s short breaths. He was just as turned on only looking at what he was doing to Mickey. Mickey’s fingers gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white and he couldn’t keep his moans and whines inside to save his life. Then Ian pushed the toy right against Mickey’s prostate and kept it there as he adjusted it to the strongest vibrations. Mickey moaned out loudly and it made Ian’s cock twitch. Mickey was panting and frantically pushed against the toy. His cock was rock hard and leaking. Ian wanted to touch it, because he knew Mickey wasn’t capable of that anymore, but he also wanted him to come untouched. It had been one of Ian’s goals for a while, so he held back. He, instead, started moving the toy a little again just so it wasn’t just vibrating but also rubbing against Mickey’s prostate.

    Mickey was a whining and panting mess. His whole body was moving and he wished he could touch his cock. He knew if he moved one of his arms he’d fall flat against the mattress, though. So he stayed like that and tried to concentrate on the pressure on his prostate. All of a sudden he felt Ian’s hand running through his hair. He hummed at the contact and Ian pulled him back. His pupils were blown wide and his cheeks flushed, but Mickey supposed he looked the same, probably worse. Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey hard. He nipped on his lips and licked over the small marks. He took his other hand off of the toy and ran it all over Mickey’s body. Mickey moaned against his skin and hissed when Ian changed their position. He pulled Mickey up to sit on his knees. They pressed close together, but Ian made sure Mickey’s cock was free of friction. Mickey immediately ran his hands all over Ian’s torso. He felt Ian’s biceps and scratched his nails over Ian’s pecks. Ian moaned against him and placed one hand back on the vibrator moving it against Mickey’s prostate again. Mickey growled into Ian’s mouth causing Ian’s cock to twitch against Mickey’s. He whined at the contact and Ian grinned against his lips. They started kissing again and Ian was pushing the vibrator harder now, causing more and more friction against Mickey’s prostate. Mickey moved with it. His mouth open and wet against Ian’s, but unable to kiss him properly. He kept his hands on Ian’s hard back, his nails digging into the flesh. Ian moaned out Mickey’s name and that was it.

    Mickey’s whole body tensed and he bit down hard on Ian’s lower lip. Ian was surprised and for a second forgot about the toy. When he realized that Mickey was coming he moved it again and with the next push against Mickey’s prostate Mickey shuddered and his hips bucked up violently as he shot his load between them. Ian held him close as Mickey’s whole body shuddered through his intense orgasm. He felt his legs give in, but Ian had a strong grip on him and Ian’s flexed muscles against his skin made it that little bit more intense. When, after a minute, his tremors finally subsided he let out a long breath and let his forehead fall against Ian’s shoulder. He panted and Ian turned off the vibrator, holding him close until Mickey had calmed down.

    Ian slowly moved away to let Mickey lie down on his stomach. He pulled the vibrator out of Mickey, making him wince slightly. He put it away, deciding to clean it later. Ian lay down next to Mickey, who immediately threw his arm around Ian’s waist, pulling him closer. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him half on top of him. Mickey nuzzled his face into Ian’s neck and a second later he was asleep. Ian held him, running his fingers over Mickey’s sweaty body before he eventually fell asleep as well.

******

    They woke up a few hours later and Ian was glad that they had started their fuck fest early. Mickey’s lips and hands trailing over his body awaked him. He was uncharacteristically gentle until he heard the change in Ian’s breathing. He looked up with a dirty grin before engaging Ian’s lips in a biting kiss. He ran his hands over Ian’s abs and Ian grinned at Mickey’s inability to not touch them. Mickey pulled away from the kiss and he licked and kissed his way down Ian’s torso until he reached the waistband of his boxer briefs. He used his teeth to pull it up and let it slap back against Ian’s skin, making Ian laugh that carefree laugh Mickey loved. Ian pushed his hands into Mickey’s hair as he lifted his hips so Mickey could pull his boxers off. When the boxer briefs joined Mickey’s clothes on the ground he ducked right back down to swipe his tongue over the thick vain on the underside of Ian’s cock. Ian gasped and his fingers gripped tightly on Mickey’s hair. Mickey looked up and locked his eyes with Ian’s hooded ones. They held eye contact while Mickey took the head in his mouth and licked over the slit, tearing another gasp followed by a ragged moan out of Ian’s throat. Mickey sucked and flattened his tongue before he started bobbing his head. They kept their eyes locked on each other and Ian’s mouth fell open. The view he was presented with, Mickey’s lips stretching around his hard cock, and his ass in the air, made him groan loudly. He let his head fall back against the pillows and rolled his hips up into Mickey’s mouth. To Ian’s surprise Mickey took him in without any problem. He hit the back of Mickey’s throat and the pleasure mixed with the surprise made Ian whine and arch his back off of the bed. Mickey pulled off with a laugh as Ian blushed and loosened his grip on Mickey’s hair.

    “Turn around,” Mickey said with a smile.

    He still looked a little sleepy with his disheveled hair, pink lips, and rosy cheeks and Ian couldn’t help himself. He sat up and pulled Mickey into a quick kiss before he turned around. Mickey grinned and pushed a pillow under Ian’s hips. Ian buried his face in the rest of the pillows and waited for the sound of the lube bottle being opened. But it didn’t come. Instead he felt Mickey’s breath against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Mickey kissed his neck and trailed his lips with small kisses down his back. He ran his hands over Ian’s sides and over his buttocks until Ian was completely relaxed and breathing evenly. When Mickey was satisfied that Ian was fully relaxed, he kissed Ian’s lower back and trailed down to his ass. He spread Ian’s ass cheeks with his hands and kissed down to his hole. He placed a wet kiss to Ian’s hole and licked softly around the rim until he felt Ian relax again. He ran his hands over Ian’s ass and thighs to keep him relaxed as he started to push his tongue in and out of his hole.

    Ian’s fingers gripped onto the sheets, as he started moaning and pushing back against Mickey’s face. Mickey huffed out a laugh at Ian’s eagerness and slicked up his fingers. He pulled away and circled his pointer finger around Ian’s rim. Ian took a deep breath and relaxed. Mickey pushed past the rim and very carefully worked his way inside of Ian. He was probably too careful, but he didn’t want to hurt him and that dildo was big. When the first finger was in, Ian sighed and Mickey started moving it. As soon as Ian had fully adjusted to it, Mickey pushed in the next one and he slowly, one finger at a time, worked a writhing and moaning Ian open.

    “I’m good, Mick,” Ian whispered hoarsely and it made Mickey’s cock twitch.

    He nodded and took the Aneros massager. He slicked it up good and pushed it against Ian’s hole. Ian clenched as the head passed his rim. Mickey immediately sat up and ran a soothing hand over Ian’s lower back.

    “You good?”

    “Yeah,” Ian breathed and shot Mickey a reassuring smile.

    Mickey nodded and when Ian relaxed he pushed the toy in further, making sure it wasn’t upside down. Ian moaned loudly in the process and then let out a content sigh when the toy was settled against his prostate. Mickey smiled and scooted up to push his hand into Ian’s hair and pull him into a kiss. Ian took the chance and moved them so Mickey was lying on Ian’s vacated spot with his hips propped up by the pillow.

    “Do you need more prep?”

    Mickey shook his head.

    “Nah, I’m still good.”

    Ian leaned down and pressed his lips against Mickey’s neck as he guided himself into Mickey. They groaned and Ian squeezed his eyes shut at the double stimulation. He took a moment so he wouldn’t blow his load right there before he threaded his fingers with Mickey’s and started moving. Mickey moved with him and they steadily increased their speed. As their pace got closer to their usual pounding, Mickey lifted his hips and Ian sat up with him. They unthreaded their fingers and as Mickey leaned on his elbows, Ian gripped Mickey’s hips and pushed into him. Mickey met his every thrust. Ian, usually quiet, moaned and groaned louder than Mickey had heard before. Ian always needed to be in control, hearing him be so out of control in a good way, was music to Mickey’s ears and it turned him on even more.        

    “Turn it on,” Mickey panted after a while.

    “What?” Ian asked and tried to concentrate on Mickey’s words as he hammered into him, while the massager pushed against his prostate.

    “The vibrator.”

    Ian had completely forgotten about that. He pulled one hand back and found the little button on one of the arms. Just when he had his hand back on Mickey’s hip, the vibrations started and his hips jerked forward.

    “Holy fuck!” he yelled and almost collapsed against Mickey’s back.

    Mickey laughed and fucked himself harder on Ian’s cock, as Ian tried to find his rhythm again. Ian’s eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth hung open, and his fingers twitched against Mickey’s skin as he tried to go back to what he was doing before. But it was futile, at the next thrust his hips stuttered and his mouth fell open, his breath stopping for a second. Mickey stopped as well and clenched around Ian, sending him completely over the edge. Ian’s hips jerked into Mickey and he shot his load into him with a loud growl.

    “Jesus, fuck!”

    Mickey milked him off of all he had and with the added pressure on his prostate Ian came harder than ever. His grip on Mickey’s hips was bruising and his hips jerked uncontrollably.

    When he was finally done, he pulled out of Mickey, who had apparently come as well at some point, and fell forward onto him. Mickey huffed out a breath and quickly wiggled himself out from under Ian’s weight. He moved quickly to turn off the vibrator and slowly pull it out. Ian winced slightly. Mickey kissed his way back up to Ian’s neck before collapsing next to him, with an arm and a leg thrown over Ian’s body. Ian turned his head to look at Mickey with a tired smile.

    “You good?” Mickey asked and pushed a strand of hair out of Ian’s face.

    “That was awesome,” Ian laughed and Mickey grinned at him.

    They scooted a little closer to kiss and a few seconds later Ian was asleep again. Mickey just managed to pull the blankets over their sweaty bodies before he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!:) I am trying to improve my smut, so if you find anything weird or cringy, or got any other constructive criticism, let me know:) <3


End file.
